


《Alpha，Omega和他们的七次接吻》

by Hokkai_Kikou



Category: FINALFANTASYXIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokkai_Kikou/pseuds/Hokkai_Kikou
Summary: 奥尔什方希望他的友人是一名Omega。后来，他愿望成真了。lof：北海纪行
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	《Alpha，Omega和他们的七次接吻》

01 第一次接吻  
奥尔什方曾经发自内心地希冀过他的挚友是一名Omega。也不是曾经，是现在，将来，一直以来都偷偷持有着的想法。  
那让骑士难以启齿。  
因为那个人是个Beta。

那是Beta的气味。在洗完澡过后，亲热地和他说着话，在温暖的棉被里滚作一块儿，紧紧地抱住他的身体的时候，从皱着眉毛腼腆地笑着的青年身上，奥尔什方嗅到的是Beta的气味。树叶或是阳光，装作不经意地将鼻尖凑到青年的脖颈上面时，骑士总会偷偷地想象那一切。

奥尔什方是个Alpha。  
在相当年轻的时候就展露天赋，精灵在十八岁时成为了Alpha。那可以说是Alpha选择了他，而不是他选择了Alpha。回忆过去，他未曾期望过自己走上这样的道路。他渴望善良，但是，上帝却在他的手心里放下了意味着剥削的砝码。有时候，他试着去展开他的想象，注视着营地里热切地聊着天的伙伴，体察着世间万物的变化。他感到困惑，也感到迷茫，想着，他并不希望这样。  
精灵在二十二岁认识他的挚友。  
“Alpha吗……哈哈，真羡慕奥尔什方啊。”  
那样的画面在他眼里看来十分刺痛。青年一直温厚而朴实，在听到这个话题时埋下了头颅，无奈地挠着鼻尖露出苦笑。那意味着，他应当是个Beta。  
他确实是个Beta。不明白英雄为何与优越无缘，但那枷锁沉重地拷住了他。争斗和压迫并非随处可见，但身份与阶级始终无法翻越。英雄的身上承载着人们的渴盼，是更强，更坚硬，更所向无敌。  
那阶级成为了他的遗憾。一切人都那么想，包括英雄本人。但精灵劝诫了他。  
“决定你的前路的不是出身，而是你火热的心。虽然只是一名Beta，却已经凭借自己的才能和努力踏破了无数困难。”那时候，他扶着他的肩膀，温和地安慰他。“我不曾认为有人比你更加勇敢。朋友啊，你是无人匹敌的英雄。”  
他的朋友放下了担忧，静静地叹着气。他的眼神总是充满坚毅，不会因为这样的困难而有一丁点的黯淡。精灵的心宁静而宽慰。只是，他仍然感到细小的煎熬。同他袒露得正相反的，他渴盼着一些错误的事。  
——精灵希望他的友人是个Omega。

一直以来，骑士都信赖着他们感情的纯洁无瑕。在战斗之中比肩而立，彼此宽慰鼓励，在橘黄色的灯光里温暖地围坐，谈笑着人生见闻。在精灵能够触及的回忆当中，他们总是用最坦率的眼神注视着彼此。青年温和又腼腆，时常保持着谦虚和缄默，骑士也对自己的友人寄以深刻的敬意与爱。难以想象他们会对彼此生出超越友谊的情愫，但是精灵有一天触碰到了那种边际。  
“真羡慕啊……”那时候，他们赤着身子，共同沐浴。青年埋头用毛巾擦拭身体，注意到了他们躯体的不同。  
他露出苦笑，小声念叨。“呃，奥尔什方的那个，比我大了好多。”  
精灵为友人的发言感到羞赧。他失笑着，想着原来他的朋友也会纠结于这样的问题。接着，他抬起头，望见了青年的神色。英雄有些懊恼地注视着自己的身体，伸手触碰自己躯干上的伤痕。老实说，他的体格绝不算羸弱。肌肉锻炼得恰到好处，线条精干而又流畅，那在奥尔什方看来万分美丽。但是那时候，他的神态烫伤了他。  
“啊，如果我也是Alpha就好了。”他撑着有些瘦削的腰，苦笑着发出感叹。“和奥尔什方一样是Alpha的话，也就不用在意别人的眼光了吧。”  
回想起来，那是怎样的神态呢。站在那里伸手裁量着自我，眼神有些落寞，微微皱着的眉头里写着忧郁。在那之前，精灵一直认为他热爱着的只有挚友的热情与豁达。但是从那一刻开始，他发觉了什么。他似乎对他的友人抱有不该有的想法，有什么热烈到沸腾的物事从他的身体里呼之欲出。那些夜晚里，他难以安眠，想象着那人动情喘息的神态，他没有尽头地抚慰着自我。  
那是他成为Alpha之后的第一个恶愿。如果有可能的话，如果过去能够改写的话，希望那个人能成为Omega。他渴望拥有他，也希望能以自己的力量保护他。但是那是自私的，因为那样的改变意味着要从青年的身体里血淋淋地抽出筋肉和骨骼。难以想象，从Beta到Omega的变化会给他带来怎样的悲运。但是，在那些辗转反侧的夜里，他还是身不由己地做着这样的梦。因为定局已成而无法改写，所以，只是存留着几丝充满欲念的绮想，骑士无法惩罚自己。  
如果那人是Omega的话。如果那人是Omega的话……  
那是奥尔什方第一次触碰到自己心里名为私欲的事物。他扼紧了自己的呼吸，逼迫自己不再去想。  
后来，他们仍然是最好的朋友。聊着闲天的时候亲昵地笑着搂在一起，精灵骑士对他们的现状心悦而满足。环住青年的腰身的时候，他尽兴地笑，装作不经意地低头触碰他的脖颈，轻轻吻他的耳廓。英雄只是皱着眉毛，嫌他把他弄得太痒。  
“如果可以的话，希望能一直和奥尔什方做朋友。”年轻的英雄快活地笑着，直率又真诚地看着他。  
“我也一样。”精灵违心但又诚实地说。他搂紧了他，并不真的期盼他成为Omega。Alpha和Beta，虽然单纯但也真诚，两人能保持现在的关系已经足够。比什么都重要地，是他不愿意他受到伤害。  
“这次我也得远行一段时间。”临行的时候，青年和他告别。年轻人牵着陆行鸟站在微寒的雪风里，从翻飞的斗篷下面露出一张沾着灰尘的脸庞，坦诚地冲着他笑。“我想大约得花上一个月。”  
“一路平安。”精灵弯腰拥抱他，动情地同他告别。英雄的身影渐渐地消失在了纷飞的雪花里，一时半会儿没有了踪迹。  
那是骑士第一次失去了他的消息。无论寄出再多的信件，寄托再多殷切的话语，都无一得到回音。骑士卸下了肩上的责任，奔向了每一个他的友人可能驻足停留的地方。他从库尔札斯寻到黑衣森林，又逐个敲开沿途旅馆的大门。最终，他在尾羽集落和他重逢。  
在最偏僻的房间，精灵找到了他的青年。那时他已经陷入昏迷，连连喘息又意识微弱。他的模样让他心碎，人们不明白为何他会做出这样的选择，骑士却懂得他的一切。迎来了不知从何处降临的噩运，英雄选择了远离世界，独自面对。  
英雄的身份向天平的一侧迈出了变化，精灵必须挽救他的生命。他拥紧他，包裹他，向他请求他的原谅。  
“我的朋友……如果你允许，请让我给你标记。”在抖动的光影之中，他痛苦又懊悔地吻他的手指。“我会用我的一生对你负责。”  
他的友人认可了他。他们拥抱在了一起，以自己的意志相结合。在咬破青年的后颈的时候，精灵沉痛地记住了他的气味。那是和他太过相似的雪的味道。

02 第二次接吻  
那天晚上，他们接吻了。  
精灵始终记得青年口里的血的味道。那时，他紧皱着眉头，握紧了他的腰，咬牙在他的身体里抽送。那一切都来得太过突然了，无论是友人身份的激变，还是他们突兀的结合。不停地梦到那晚的事情，精灵连续几天都无法安眠。  
他们的平时和往日一样。像是不曾发生过任何事情，精灵和青年都对先前的事情缄口不提。在士兵食堂就餐的时候，两人一如既往地并排坐在一起。奥尔什方坐在长椅的中间，而英雄则落座在他的手边。科朗蒂奥总是给他们带来一些不知道从哪里听来的古怪笑话，逗得士兵们哈哈大笑。在英雄低头忍俊不禁地擦着眼泪的时候，精灵会亲昵地搂紧他的肩膀，快活地笑着弯下腰来。  
一切都和以前没有变化。他们仍旧像是最好的朋友。有旁人在场的时候，精灵注视着青年的眼神坚定又热情，青年也以同等真诚的话语对他回应。只有一天结束，两个人不得不单独共处的时候，骑士才会收敛起多余的神情，来到他的身边。  
“最近……身体感觉怎么样？”他一直为他担心。  
“啊……”年轻人显得犹豫。偏了偏脑袋，他露出坦诚的笑容。“我感觉很好，多亏了奥尔什方。那时候要是没有你的话就糟糕了。”  
青年无论何时都挂着笑容，似乎总是无忧无虑。不明白他为何如此平静，骑士咽下了自己的心声。  
“能尽自己的努力为友人排忧解难，这是我一直以来都梦寐以求的。”  
“哈啊……这样吗。”青年垂下了眼神，苦笑着嚼着一些他听不懂的字眼。“虽然，我更希望你能更在意自己的感受。”  
骑士无法读懂青年的心。一直以来都满怀私心，希望将珍贵的朋友据为己有的是他，许下了那种不可饶恕的愿望的也是他。他无法明白，为什么事到如今，这家伙还能以一副置身事外的样子真诚地为他感到担忧。  
骑士握紧了拳头，疼痛不已。他想起了青年身上的气味。那若隐若现的雪的滋味，毫无疑问是对他那曾经持有的恶毒愿望的拷问。  
“……我会用我的一生对你负责。”像是想要再次揭开血淋淋的伤疤以重温疼痛一般，他对他的友人再次如此重复。

每一次热潮来临，他们都在夜晚相见。奥尔什方屏退一切可能窥见他的友人的隐私的人，让他们安静共处。英雄的身上散发着和他相似的味道，清淡但又不再纯净。精灵让他的友人在床上坐下，为他宽衣解带。  
麻烦你了。青年呼吸不稳。他坚忍地垂着眼睛，神情困倦又沉重。奥尔什方扶住他的肩膀，察觉到他的身体是那样滚烫。  
“冒犯了……我的朋友。”他神情沉重地扶住他的脖颈，吻上他的脸侧。

骑士和英雄的性事朴实而不含杂念。只选择让两人最能接受的方式，简单同青年结合在一起。扶住青年的腰激烈地撞进内里的时候，骑士沉重地喘着气，不断地流下汗水。他的友人紧闭着眼睛，因为他的冲撞而发出痛苦的声音。为什么不和他视线相接呢，精灵下意识地想。啊，他明明知道答案。  
哈啊、挚友……他立起身体，咬紧了牙关。我要给你了、……呃！  
被撞开腔口深深地嵌入进去的时候，青年压抑不住地哽咽起来。他搂紧了他，手指在他的背上留下好几道痛苦的抓痕。骑士必须自始至终都维持着理智，确保他的信息素能灌进青年的体内。连续的高潮持续了十余分钟，青年不断地在快感的冲刷下到达顶峰，最终累得失去了意识，没了声音。  
他昏沉地在他的怀中睡着。精灵伸手去擦他脸上的泪痕，不断沉重地谴责自己。  
为什么不和他视线相接，那答案明明再清楚不过。如果不是他许下了那样肮脏的愿望，这位光鲜的英雄根本不用屈居他人膝下。被迫与昔日的友人相缔结，那对青年来说应该是再糟糕不过的事情。如果不是那时他强行和他结合，他还有机会遇到更好的对象……

后来，他们又一起在盥洗室里清洁身体。  
“啊啊，果然不一样啊，我和奥尔什方。”英雄注视着他们布满了痕迹的躯体，不知道为什么再次惋惜地感叹出声。这一次，精灵没能再露出笑意。  
用自己的一生为他负责。那些日子里，相同的想法总像是沉重的十字架一般高悬在骑士的脖颈之上。

03 第三次接吻  
“在旅行的途中，挚友是否有见过各个地方的Omega？”  
那是很早以前的时候。精灵为英雄端去热气腾腾的奶茶，热情又感兴趣地提起了这个问题。热心的冒险者从不吝啬分享旅途中的见闻，他温和又仔细地将他的所见向他娓娓道来，对他所目击的一切不公都尽可能地表达了感慨。  
那些人是同大家一样完美的。英雄当时笃定地笑着回答。即使没有他人强大，也没有人能剥夺他们人生的意义。骑士那时想着，他正爱这样的他。但是现在，他只为一切感到悲痛。

“那个时候，为什么要一个人藏起来呢？”  
那一天，精灵终于忍不住抛出了这个问题。神态朴实的青年感到意外地眨了眨眼睛，有些不好意思地挠了挠脸庞。  
“啊……因为，还是会担心打扰了别人。”他尝试组织着语言，有点不太确定地皱眉苦笑。“毕竟迎来了像是发情期一样的热病……一个人能在外面对付过去的话也还算好，要是给大家带去麻烦就不好了。”  
这是什么话？精灵皱起了眉毛。不知不觉之间，他的神情变得僵硬。他看向青年，那家伙正和从前的任何时候一样，正坦诚又正直地呵呵笑着，仿佛肩膀上从来没有压着任何不公。可喜又可恨地，这样的他正是众人所期望的英雄。  
“别开玩笑了。”那是他仅有的几次语气严厉的责备。“挚友，你得改变自己的想法。对我来说，最痛苦的时候就是那些我感觉到将要失去你的瞬间。那些天里，你不知道我有多么着急……”  
青年的脸色在他急迫的话语里渐渐地有了些变化。等精灵反应过来而止下话头的时候，他俨然已陷入了深思，神态复杂又严肃，像是被触动了心事。  
“……啊，抱歉。”他回过神来，松开了神色，皱着眉毛对他苦笑。“我想，我确实有些太固执了。总是想着不能给别人造成困扰，结果反过来却更加弄巧成拙，这样下去不知道什么时候才能让大家放下心来啊。”  
“我会更注意一些的。”他恢复了轻松的语气。

这就是他想要的吗？骑士感到了一阵疼痛的迷茫。青年甚至不曾因为他的言语感到半分不悦，但精灵却再次被自己的自私清楚明白地刺伤了。他曾经对他那么富有耐心。英雄是勇敢但冲动的，每一次带回胜利的同时都会拣回一身的伤口。那些时候，他温柔又热切地为他疗伤，将他一切的关心娓娓道来。但是时过境迁，很多东西变得和以前不再相同。没有变化的是始终热情又顽强的英雄，而因为骤然得到了太多而变得贪心的是位于此处的骑士。注视着青年踏实地离开的背影，精灵的手指攥紧又松开。

营地门口，英雄把自己裹在漂亮又紧实的铠甲里，自如地同龙骑士对话。他的神态充满自信，动作和姿态里也不曾显得低人一等。精灵在很远的地方望着他们，在微寒的雪风里渴望确认那人的神态。他生怕自己打扰了他。在那些隐秘的夜晚里，他已经足够地和他肌肤相亲了。已经拥有了同那位英雄独一无二而牢不可破的契约，他不明白自己还有什么不够满足的。那个人曾经是飞鸟，是猎鹰，而他现在给了他枷锁，牢牢地把他拷在了自己的身边。  
美梦永远只应存在在幻想之中。站在梦境的反面的，是余烬一般冰冷的现实。如果可以重来的话，他希望那人能摆脱这份束缚，到自己更心爱的人身边去。孤身一人站在冰冷的阶梯上，精灵一遍又一遍地这样想着。  
苍天之龙骑士知晓了英雄的事。事情结束后，他找到了他。奥尔什方不明白他为什么能这样放松。  
“在我看来他和以前没什么区别。”龙骑士只是这样说。“仍然那么生龙活虎，富有生气——只是一个身份，那绊不住他。”  
“没有人会担心他无法克服前路上的困难，如果你是他的朋友，就更应该坚定地相信他能够踏破一切。”他说。“你只不过是溺爱他溺爱得过分，所以才觉得他未来寸步难行。”

晚上，英雄笑呵呵地抱着枕头，来到他的房间。  
“我不想一整夜都燃着炭火，那样有些浪费。”他温和地询问他。“奥尔什方，我们可以一起睡吧？”  
他从被子里弹了起来，应允了他。在不太宽阔的营地床铺上，他和他躺在一起，紧密地环住他的腰背。青年在他的怀里轻轻地喘着气，身上和额头上都有发热。他能感受到他身上同时属于他的友人和Omega的气味。精灵紧闭着眼睛，不愿意多想一丝一毫。但是，他依旧勃起了。英雄握着他的手掌，一点点地让他感受他下腹的灼热。半分钟后，他们激烈地缠在了一起。精灵喘息着握住他的肩膀，强迫他从自己的身上离开。青年躬下身去，含上了他的阴茎。他皱着眉头，吞吐得极为认真，让人分辨不出那究竟是出于他本人的意愿还是热潮的操纵。几十个回合后，大量粘稠的精液喷到了他的脸上。他擦着脸庞，整张脸都红透，不停地咳嗽着，神情却并不低迷。一时间，精灵不能再分辨眼前的究竟是梦境还是现实。

04 第四次接吻  
那是他看见过许多次，也梦见过许多次的美丽躯体。  
英雄在他的面前流畅地卸下铠甲，逐渐地展露出健美的臂膀和腰背。他脱至全裸，带着安稳的神情走到他的面前。骑士也同样浑身赤裸。在寒冷的雪夜里，他们散发着诱惑着对方的气味，让两个人情不自禁地想要同对方纠缠。  
“我从很早以前就羡慕奥尔什方的身体。”年轻人躬下身子，扶上他的膝盖。他们彼此相触的地方异常火热，几乎像是烙铁一般滚烫。他的友人垂着眼神，像是抚摩任何一位亲密的挚友一样轻触他的皮肤。  
“又结实又漂亮，怎么看也看不够，要说让人艳羡的话，果然还是奥尔什方的身体吧。”  
精灵无法坦诚地直视向他，而英雄皱着眉毛，露出了无可奈何的微笑。

他激烈地顶撞青年的肉体，让他仰起脖子发出难耐的喘息。时间久了，两人渐渐习惯了彼此之间的性事。两人能够和谐地到达高潮，也渐渐摸清了对方的癖好。而在看见他因为他的释放而压抑不住地高潮喘息时，精灵总会可耻地再次悸动无比。能够把他紧紧地锁在怀里动情索要的时候，他竭尽所能地为两人制造出一波又一波的浪潮。待到两人都精疲力竭，昏沉地只想睡去，骑士把他的英雄牢牢地搂在怀里，用坚实的臂膀为他打造出一方安眠的温柔乡。  
两人沉沉睡着，总是直到天近大亮才困倦地醒来，青年往往疲累到无言，精灵又抱他去清洁身体。  
“奥尔什方真是温柔啊。”坐在温热的浴池边上，被精灵仔细地打湿头发的时候，英雄总会有些无奈地这么说。他年轻健实的肩膀上明明布满了他暴虐的吻痕。  
“愿意做我的标记者，还每一次都这样尽心尽力……”似乎有些拿不准他的语气，英雄的每一句话都在谨慎地斟酌用语。“虽然明白这就是奥尔什方，但是，有时候还是觉得太过意不去了。”  
精灵吻了他。盛着热水的浴盆被打翻了，英雄低呼着倒了下去。交叠的喘息声经久不息地回荡在空旷的浴室里，他们再次忘却一切地做了。

身边的人们渐渐意识到了他们的事。精灵依旧谴责着自己，他人的视线更让他无法自容。  
两位最近是交往了啊……  
听见金发的副官这么嘟囔的时候，骑士的脸色变得沉重。苦于向别人解释他们的这段关系，打心底里，他认为那些事应当永远埋葬地底。  
“不是这样吗？”他的副官有些讶异地扬起了眉毛，狐疑地自言自语起来。“呃，那还真是冒犯了。不过，怎么说都不应该啊……”  
以二位的感情，就算永结同心了也没什么奇怪的。副官继续嘟囔着。望着盘子里逐渐冷去的食物，精灵感到自己的心也拧成了一团。  
灵与肉的结合以后，两人日渐无法分离。他因为这样细小的变化谴责着自己，而英雄则毫无不安。他依旧为自己的力量骄傲又自豪，从不畏惧任何困难。龙骑士的看法始终正确，英雄不会被那样的外物绊倒。可它却绊住了骑士。名为愧痛的枷锁沉重地落在精灵的颈项上，让他日夜都沉痛而难以呼吸。  
“笑一笑，奥尔什方。”青年笑呵呵地鼓励他。他和士兵们一同巡逻回来，褪掉厚重的铠甲时，裸露的背肌上能看见晶莹的汗珠。“你看上去有些沮丧。”  
“你该多依赖我一点。”他活动着手臂，独自静静地笑。“我们感情这么好，有什么困难是不能一起分担的？”  
离他们相识的时候已经过去了数年。青年的眼眸依旧像初见时蔚蓝，那里面藏着的笑意也始终纯洁而无畏。他注视着他，感到他离他很近。在那些特殊的夜晚，他可以紧紧地抱住他，和他亲密地合为一体。可他也离他很远。在没有借口触碰他的时候，他只能这样驻足远望。那颗金子一般的心让他觉得耀眼得刺目，有时甚至烫伤了他。  
那正是英雄。精灵想着，他希望得到他的责罚。如果能让那位英雄斥责自己的自私，他想必会比现在好过很多。  
又一个塞满了公务的雪夜。精灵僵硬着手指，轻轻咳嗽着批复文件。雅埃勒在一旁担忧地注视着他。  
“您最近似乎有些情绪低落。”女骑士担心地问了起来。“是发生了什么事吗？”  
精灵抿紧嘴唇，只摇着头。  
木柴在壁炉里毕剥地发出脆响。夜晚的建筑太过安静，只能听见纸笔沙沙的声音。聆听着自己的呼吸与心跳，精灵握紧笔管，让墨水在纸张上洇出一大块漆黑的痕迹。  
“雅埃勒。”他终究还是向她发出了疑问。“如果，你做了一件绝对不可饶恕的事情，乞求了一些绝对不能降临到世界上的神迹，而它伤害了你看重的那人。现在一切为时已晚，你想要补救，但无从下手。你应该怎么做？”  
士官向他投来了有些讶异的视线。他没有抬头。啊啊，无论她怎样猜测他的心事，怎样揣摩他的作为都无所谓。此时此刻，精灵只想得到一点烛光般的救赎。昏暗的灯光中，他只看见一个愧痛的自己。那人悲伤地皱紧眉毛，揪紧心脏，仿佛那些刀刃和烈火一样的灾难都烧却在自己身上。此时此刻，无论如何，他都需要有人告诉他答案。

05 第五次接吻  
从来没听说过光靠许愿就能改变人的性别的事。  
那是让精灵难以理解的话。  
——英雄阁下那样的情况，与其说是遭受不幸，不如说是早有预兆。  
金发的精灵小伙儿挠着脑袋，发出声音。精灵始终无法明白他话里的含义。

那些日子，犹豫着要不要把自己的想法向别人尽数倾诉，精灵把他和冒险者的情况讲给了他最亲密的几位副官。让故事尽量短小而晦涩，他不愿让人窥见他的忧郁。  
大概是很早以前开始的事了吧……  
副手苦苦思索，详细地向他娓娓道来。英雄阁下的气息一直和您的很像。虽然是个Beta，但气息却有向您靠近的意思。是因为在意自己的身份吧！虽然嘴上没有表达，身体却诚实地在模仿您的气息。  
和喜欢的朋友待在一起，为了不落后对方，怎么也会想着让自己和对方更相似一些。科朗蒂奥对这些往事乐在其中。刚来营地的时候，英雄还是个纯粹的格里达尼亚人。他横冲直撞的，身上总是陆行鸟的气味儿。不过，没过上几个月，他的气息就开始发生变化了。没再那么死板，少了土味儿，让人想起和雪之精灵差不多的东西。没错，就和奥尔什方大人一样哩！  
年轻人叉着腰，笑嘻嘻地同他如此陈述。精灵始终保持着沉默，为自己听到的每一个字感到迷惑。副官口中的一切显然对他造成了冲击，那都是他从来不曾了解的事情，不仅是英雄同他的相处，他对他的感情，还有，那句让他感到万分迷惑的话。  
与其说是遭受不幸，不如说是早有预兆。那在奥尔什方看来，是绝不能在短暂时间内消化的信息。

精灵在识海中散步，记忆回溯到遥远的从前。骑士和英雄自打照面开始就要好，两人从不曾看低对方。他羡慕他是见多识广的冒险者，他则始终赞美他高洁的骑士贞操。在精灵看来，他高尚又美丽的友人永远让他无法望其项背。他不曾像他那般勇猛有力，也不曾像他那般坚忍不拔。面对他的赞美，他的友人始终秉持着内敛的自谦。  
“哈……再怎么说也有些过了。”那些时候，他微微皱着眉毛，垂着眼神，露出感谢但又不知如何自处的神情。精灵最爱他的腼腆。  
“还是奥尔什方更强大优秀。”  
怎么会这样说？他对他笑。  
“我不过是普通的冒险者，从草木里来，往沙尘中去。”冒险者很是无奈。“如果不是你使我驻足停留，我恐怕不知道已经漂泊到了何处。”  
英雄总是不经意地提起自己的事情。在他的娓娓道来中，精灵望见一位乘在马匹身上的猎人。他逡巡着来到金黄的麦田之间，回首远望，看着友人站在屋前冲他挥手。  
“原来是这样。所以，奥尔什方才特别在意自己的身份……”  
过去的画面如秋叶一般从记忆中划过，总是带来悲伤。  
“哈哈，我想，那是真的。”  
青年无奈地笑着。“都说世人各有烦恼，连神明也不例外。我也很吃惊，没想到奥尔什方会想着和我差不多的心事。”  
骑士无法读懂英雄那时的话语。总是保持着温和又开朗的神情，让人觉得他无论何时都不会因挫折而烦恼的人，又是为何会说出那样的话呢。

那几天，骑士没能睡得安稳。他不再用那些复杂苛刻的想法苛责自己，取而代之的，是保持着长久的困惑。他用一些针尖一般的字句让自己保持懵懂的清醒，然后他到雪崖上去，眺望雪风中的景色，眺望自己的心。  
他依旧能遇见青年。  
“啊，你来了。”青年和友人在中庭对话。看见他回来，年轻的人族英雄客气地冲他笑了笑，同面前的人道了别。他迈着步子走向空旷的中庭，发出金属铠甲的沉重声响。  
“你来了。”弗朗塞尔对他点头，温和地微笑。“最近过得不错。”  
“祝贺你们。”他说。精灵甚至没来得及开口说些什么。  
“英雄阁下终于实现了他的愿望。”他说。“我很高兴……看见你们最终走到了一起。”

精灵再次找到了他的精灵副手。  
“科朗蒂奥，我需要你再次和我讲那时候的事。”他忧郁而沉重。被吓了一跳，金发的小伙子支支吾吾着看向身边的伙伴们，伤脑筋地皱紧了眉毛。  
呃啊！您怎么这么不肯放过人……他哀呼着，想要从他的视线里逃开。我说了，英雄阁下如果真的成了Omega，与其说是遭受不幸，不如说是早有预兆的……我听说，太过强烈的愿望会导致Beta的二次分化，放在阁下身上，那就是他对您们的身份差距的担忧吧……  
他讲出那些沉重又真实的话语。“阁下把您看作挚友，希望一直和您相伴同行，我们一直都看在眼里。可是，您们一个是Alpha，一个是Beta，无论怎样笑呵呵地打起精神，他背地里还是担忧会和您渐行渐远。一定是内心里长久以来担心的事情在现实里产生了影响，这才让他再次产生了变化……”  
副官抖抖索索地讲出他的想法，而精灵心痛得几乎无法呼吸。有什么声音在他的心中清脆地蓦然敲响，而早已逝去的旧景又如潮水般涌回他的眼前。  
——那是数个月以前，青年有些懊恼地注视着自己的模样。那时，撑着有些瘦削的腰，眼神有些落寞，微微皱着眉头露出苦笑，他这样说。  
“如果我也是Alpha就好了。和奥尔什方一样是Alpha的话，也就不用在意别人的眼光了吧。”  
英雄在那一刻流露出的遗憾，是那般的深刻刺骨。他艰难地发出了含混的声音，已经明白了什么。  
“英雄阁下终于实现了他的愿望。”弗朗塞尔的模样又笑盈盈地浮现在他的跟前。“我很高兴……看见你们最终走到了一起。”  
他想通了一切。有什么事物在精灵的心底发出悲呼，悔恨的洪水冲垮了高砌的围墙。他感到一阵天旋地转，连灵魂的深处都在颤抖。痛苦地踏进纷飞的风雪之中，他的心里只剩下了一个想法。有什么事，那人变成了Omega的真正理由，必须由他亲自去得到答案。

06 第六次接吻  
“奥尔什方真是温柔啊。”  
那是他们已经相当熟悉彼此的时候了。在热雾弥漫的浴室里，青年规矩地坐在浴池边上，老实地让他为他擦洗身体。他背对着他，坚实的肩膀上落满了斑驳的吻痕。精灵习惯在这种时候保持着缄默，他的心隐隐刺痛。在英雄身上，他看见的不是自己一直热爱并信赖着的友人，而是镜中丑陋又自私的自己。  
“……奥尔什方真是温柔啊。”英雄开了口，有些无奈地说。“愿意做我的标记者，还每一次都这样尽心尽力……”  
“虽然明白这就是奥尔什方，但是，有时候还是觉得太过意不去了。”  
那时候，似乎有些拿不准他的语气，英雄苦笑着斟酌着他的用语。

为什么没能在那时察觉呢。隐藏在青年的笑容背后的悲伤，消极，一切的悔恨不已。眼前掠过以往的无数日夜，骑士的心一直往深崖的尽头坠落。他喘着气，用力地踏过绵延的雪坡，去到他的友人面前。  
“你来了。”  
那人舒展开了眉毛。屹立在猎猎的雪风之中，英雄正站在离他遥远的地方，神情坚毅而又温和。  
“我一直等着你，想告诉你一件事。”他的声音在鼓噪的风声中不够清楚。奥尔什方试着更接近他，但是他做不到，因为英雄用笑容制止了他。  
“站在那里听着就好。”他和气地说着，举起了双手。“奥尔什方。”  
他微笑起来。“……我喜欢你。”

——那究竟是多久以前开始堆积的事呢？他一直以来犯下的错误。

青年不曾直白地表露他的心事。对这位总是将目光放至周遭的人们身上的英雄来说，探寻自我和扪心自问都是一件难事。他总是习惯了保持沉默。有的事情像是戈壁滩上的砂石，只要投进风里，呼地一声便会消失不见。英雄正是这样的人。总是站在悬崖的边缘，感受着空洞下面的烈风，然后直立着身子，一把一把将怀中的石块扬进风中。他的忧郁落进永远无人访问的深渊之中，也不曾有人责怪他这样不够尽善尽美。  
这就是英雄。因此，察觉自己渴望接近自己的友人的时候，青年选择了退后一步。  
“如果可以的话，希望能一直和奥尔什方做朋友。”  
他坦率地笑着对精灵说。

那是英雄的选择。他们两人本不是同一个世界的人。年轻人在铁与血里打滚，身上散发着的是泥土的气味。不曾对自己的普通感到郁闷，但他仍更向往高处的日光。最初望见那人，他快活又满足。久了以后想要更握住它，却发现事物慢慢从指缝里溜走。他被什么蓦然拦住，抬头一看，是自己苦涩的心。

——被精灵的眼眸直率又热情地注视着的时候，他无法去思考他们除了友情之外的可能。

英雄的爱情在萌芽时分便宣告结束。习惯了远远地眺望着他，成为友人已经是位于尽头的选择。他站在风声呼啸的崖边，怀里是精灵赠他的捧花。骑士注定会和别人结合，他也将以友人的身份目送他踏上红毯。想像以前一样松开怀抱，让精灵同他的回忆在风中消散，但是唯独这次，英雄却无法做到。他抱在怀中的不再是石块，而是他最珍视的人所赠给他的，为他的人生谱上了色彩的花朵。

无法直面自己软弱的心，他渴望自己脱胎换骨。反应过来的时候，他的气息已经变得和精灵相似。

他渴望成为Alpha。英雄的脚步遍布大陆，因此也看尽世上一切不公。如果能够更进一层，他想必更能和那人自信并肩。

可他也梦见他同他结合。身为Beta，他没有能容纳他的躯体。骑士仍然温和而善解人意，但他却十足地枯燥无味。想要回馈他的友人，他就应当拥有和他相配的体格。

英雄在煎熬之中落入了轮回。当他在那阵高热中睁开眼睛，望见精灵急切的眼神的时候，他蓦然明白了一切。他输了。英雄输给了自己的私心，而骑士毫不犹豫地为他做出了牺牲。  
那是他最不愿意看见，也最愧痛于面对的结局。

——  
“多亏了奥尔什方。那个时候，要是没有你的话就糟糕了。”抬起头开朗地向他道谢的时候，他尽量让自己的眼神无忧无虑。  
“……虽然，我更希望你能更在意自己的感受。”  
“总是想着不能给别人造成困扰，结果反过来却更加弄巧成拙，这样下去不知道什么时候才能让大家放下心来啊。”  
抱着悔意说出那些话语的时候，不知道精灵是否听到了他的心声。

“早知道，那时候应该藏得更远一些的。”  
一切的悔意涌回眼前，英雄顽强地遥远站定，在雪风中高声说着，露出了悲伤的神情。  
“奥尔什方，你不该来找我。我早就说了，你应该更在意自己的感受。现在你已经因为我而失去了自由，今后不知道还要为我付出什么。我只不过是你的友人，而我却感到你终有一日要为我献出生命。”  
他的声音被风雪淹没，可传达的悲痛却那样鲜活而真实。  
“我是一个贪心又恶劣的人。既已经获得了你的爱意，还逡巡徘徊，不肯醒来。但是你从来没有错。”  
宛如流水涌出封冻已久的寒冰，英雄在此刻尽数吐露他的苦痛。  
“顽强又耀眼，你是世界上最棒的骑士。我无法接受你永远困在自己身边，也无法看你走向既定的结局。”  
“到其他人那里去吧，不要再为我停留。”他坚定但悲伤地抛出声音。“如果可以重来，我希望你能摆脱这份束缚，到你更心爱的人身边去。”

呼啸的雪风之中，精灵几乎无法稳住自己的脚步。他的英雄顽强地直立着身躯，沉痛地从胸腔中掷出声音。他的身影是那样的美丽，在精灵的眼里一直都如同遥远而瑰丽的极星。那些话语，那些神情都是那样似曾相识，让他听见了自己心中融冰破碎的声音。春风消逝，日夜流转，细小的冰雪蒙住了他的视野，让他回到了那个寒冷又平凡的午后。遥远地注视着那个英雄，骑士那时一遍又一遍地想着。  
「如果可以重来的话，他希望那人能摆脱这份束缚，到自己更心爱的人身边去。」

“……回来吧，我的挚友。”  
一切的悔恨都化入了无言之中。他颤抖着双手，紧敛住眼神，向他张开了怀抱。

“……我同样爱着你。”  
骑士流下了眼泪，如此说道。

07 第七次接吻 结局

“我不曾想过能这样同你站在一起。”

不知道经历了多少别离，也不知道熬过了多少苦痛。  
和煦的微风之中，他的英雄抬起视线，温和地冲他微笑。  
精灵握着他的手掌，像是握着珍视的宝物。春风拂过他们的脸庞，阳光又使他们显得柔和。  
他们相触的地方粗糙而热切，记录着他们所经历的一切磨砺。战火，分离，鲜血与汗水，诚实的感情，来之不易的真情。  
“你的真诚，你的勇敢，没有一个不曾让我感动。”英雄对他说。“如果说有什么让我感谢自己走到至今，那就是和你的相遇。”  
“不知道前方还有什么艰险与苦难，但是能在这里和你相见，我已经感到了满足。”  
仿佛听见了悠扬的乐声，精灵抬起了视线，望见一位阳光一般的青年人。他是那样的美好又纯洁，站在金黄色的花田之中，快活地捧起了大捧的花朵，扬起了视线，冲他露出烂漫的笑容。

他敛下了眼神，同样感慨地答道。  
“我也与你相同。”

那就是骑士和英雄的故事。

——  
伸出手触碰你的脸颊  
想要感受你的心  
仅仅如此  
世界定将绽放光辉

我想守护你  
在触碰彼此的距离  
现在想和你共享这份温暖  
我想守护你  
愿用我满满的爱  
包裹住你的一切  
静静地直到永远

——《ふれあうだけで ～Always with you～》

Fin.

致友人


End file.
